Apocalypse
by Slythewyn
Summary: .OS. HP/DM Frôlant les murs, une silhouette évolue dans la pénombre, le long du couloir des enchantements. ... Curieux climat pour une nuit de débauche, sussure Harry Potter.


Disclaimer : Tout est à J

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

**Auteur** : Slythewyn

**Genre : **Romance/Surnatural

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Apocalypse**

Frôlant les murs, une silhouette évolue dans la pénombre, le long du couloir des enchantements. Son souffle traverse le silence, glissant en doux murmures sur la pierre froide, donnant à sa respiration l'allure d'un monologue-fantôme.

Il avance lentement, la démarche arrogante. Les fenêtres de verre ruissellent sous la pluie, flouant sa vision du décor. A travers l'obscurité brillent deux yeux métalliques ; il savoure sa solitude, le visage levé vers la Lune.

S'accoudant au rebord d'une fenêtre, il contemple l'averse et les dégâts qu'elle cause dans le parc ; les branches qui s'arrachent des troncs, les drapeaux des maisons vibrant sous la pression du vent, et les éclairs striant le ciel.

Le temps est à l'Apocalypse.

Les mains plaquées contre le verre, il y colle son front afin d'apercevoir la scène du dehors. De violentes secousses ébranlent la cabane de Hagrid, et la surface du lac est houleuse, déversant sur ses rives des vagues d'eau presque noire. A l'orée de la Foret, un frisson englobe la cime des sapins, et d'un même mouvement, ils s'inclinent sur le côté en une révérence lugubre.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard avide, Draco boit le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Confus, extatique, fasciné comme à chaque fois qu'il goûte à l'orage, que les coups de tonnerre l'arrachent à son sommeil.

Les balades nocturnes ne sont plus de simples habitudes, elles sont devenues des rites.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, son visage, d'ordinaire crispé dans une expression de suffisance magnifique, se détend et laisse transparaître une brûlante euphorie. Ses cheveux, ni peignés ni laqués, retombent sur ses oreilles, son front et la moitié de sa nuque. Le halo qui transperce les vitres semble l'envelopper d'une lumière irréelle ; sa peau est d'une pâleur inquiétante, il dégage une aura de mystère sucré.

Il a l'air d'un ange.

Les échos du dehors le plongent dans sa transe ; abandonné à la tempête, il n'a pas remarqué l'ombre tapie non loin de là, le garçon qui le scrute, dérouté, enfiévré.

L'alchimie qui fait rage dans le ciel est semblable à celle qu'ébranle le témoin. Celui-ci se terre dans un coin, craignant que Draco se retourne, que Draco le voit, que Draco comprenne.

Il désire s'en aller, retourner d'où il vient. Oublier cette rencontre, cette nuit, cet Instant, l'expression du visage de Draco, le clair de lune dansant sur son sourire.

Sa splendeur n'a d'égale que sa candeur, et il se sent brûlé par cette image, cette passion qui se déverse en lui, presque trop brutalement. Les émotions s'affrontent en lui, extrêmes et douloureuses, d'une violence inouïe. Alors que, embrasé par l'amour, le désarroi, il s'apprête enfin à tourner les talons, ce qu'il redoute tant se produit.

Draco a senti un changement dans l'air, comme un grésillement dans la symphonie des désastres. Il se redresse, le souffle court, tourne sur lui-même pour faire face à son agresseur, et enfin l'aperçoit.

Il n'a pas le réflexe de chercher une arme, sa baguette ; de toute façon, son geste eut été inutile, il se souvient l'avoir laissé sur sa table de nuit, préférant le risque d'une attaque à un encombrement. Mais les prétextes sont ce qu'ils sont …

Draco aime le danger, et tandis que son vis-à-vis se rapproche, il sent monter en lui les délices de l'Angoisse ; mentalement, il se prépare à une lutte sans merci, un corps à corps déchaîné ... Il se sent l'âme d'un héros. Voilà venu le temps de faire ses preuves.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à bondir en avant, l'inconnu se met à parler et il s'immobilise. _La_ voix. Bientôt suivi _Du _visage, _Du_ regard.

Etrangement, la vue de son pire ennemi lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne veut plus se battre.

'Curieux climat pour une nuit de débauche' susurre Harry Potter.

Il n'a jamais été si beau qu'en cet instant, d'une troublante insolence. Il ose esquisser un mouvement en avant ; un pas, puis un autre, et encore un, jusqu'à se dresser devant lui.

Les masques sont tombés, aucun d'eux n'arborent plus à présent leurs sourires orgueilleux ; la haine a quitté leur visages, soumis à la peur de l'ignorance .

Du bout des doigts, Harry effleure les cheveux dorés. Draco avale sa salive pour chasser de sa gorge le goût de l'attente, au parfum de poison . Lentement, ils se dévisagent - non, ils se contemplent.

Une bourrasque de vent fait trembler les fenêtres, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent - envoûtés, leurs corps répondent aux prières incessantes, qu'ils n'osent formuler. Leurs poignets se rapprochent et se frôlent. Les mains chaudes du brun frissonnent au contact de la peau froide, de leur caresse timide sur sa joue, sa nuque, ses épaules ; les deux paumes s'apprivoisent .

Yeux dans les yeux, front contre font, , leurs lèvres basculent pour clore la distance, cédant enfin à l'appel du désir.

C'est l'ultime seconde, celle ou la barrière de l'air les sépare encore, ces deux êtres perdus, projetés dans la même chute.

Et les langues se délient, les dents s'entrechoquent, les salives se mêlent. Le temps n'a plus sa place dans cette délivrance, les minutes défilent et laissent place aux ardeurs trop longtemps refoulées ….

A l'abandon, à l'Evidence, à ce baiser qui n'est malgré tout qu'un baiser…

Puis, comme ils se sont offerts les humains se reprennent, s'écartent et puis se toisent, la magie n'est plus, la tempête a pris fin, l'orchestre s'est calmé et la folie dissoute.

Le parc est baigné dans la brume ; les contours vagues des arbres se dressent, immobiles, à travers le rideau vaporeux du brouillard. Plus loin, la surface du lac paraît lisse comme du verre. Le surnaturel les encercle.

Et Harry reprenant contenance jette à son ennemi un regard insensé. Dans son regard fusionne un millier d'ombres ; il recule, cligne doucement des paupières, avant de s'éloigner au cœur de la pénombre.

.

Au bout du couloir, l'Autre s'en est allé.

Draco est seul ; comme toujours, comme jamais, son âme est à l'Apocalypse.

**Fin.**


End file.
